A day in the life of Fred
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: *updated chapter 10 is now up* Okay here is my story. Please read and review.my friend has a fic that's George's POV, it's called a day in the life of George... once again please red and review.
1. Waking George up is too easy

Chapter 1: Waking George up is way to easy.  
  
This morning I awoke to the sound of George snoring and mumbling under his breathe. I tired to go back to sleep, but couldn't so I decided that if I couldn't sleep neither should George. Since it was summer, and I couldn't use magic I decided to do it the old fashioned way. George awoke as soon as the icy cold water hit his red head. "Fred," My wet twin yelled out, "I'm going to KILL you." He sat up and I ran to wake up Percy, or atleast to get away from George. I woke up Percy in the normal manner by stabbing him with his head boy badge/pin/thing. Percy screamed in pain followed by the comment George had spoken to me earlier."Fred, I'm going to kill you!" Percy sat up and started to chase me.so, I jumped out the window, and tried to get unto my broomstick, but as always I missed and landed in a pile of gnomes. I had only a moment to come to my senses before I saw George's pajama pants coming toward me. I jumped out of the way as did gnomes.but we were to late and George landed on another pile of gnomes which bit him on connect.I guess I'm lucky that mine were face down. George and I went to the kitchen.  
  
A/N: if you like this review.if I get 5 reviews I'll update.you know I always have been a fan of blackmail. ( 


	2. Breakfast, not just eating anymore

Chapter 2 Breakfast, Not Just Eating Anymore  
  
I ran into the kitchen where I found a giant spider. I smiled in spite of myself. "George," I grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I pointed to the spider on top of the firing pan. George nodded. "We should cook our favorite brother a bit of breakfast." I went to work cooking the spider and some bacon; and George went to work on the eggs. Ron came into the fifteen minutes later. "Ron!" George and I exclaimed, "Are you hungry?" I asked. Ron sat down, and looked at us with un trust. "Don't worry mum made it." I lied. I went over and got a plate and put some eggs, bacon, and of course the spider on it. I hit George on my way to give Ron his plate to stop his laughing. Then I put the plate in front of Ron. And sat down to 'finish' my meal. After a while Ron looked down at the plate and noticed the remains of the spider. Then Ron looked into a mirror and noticed the spiders leg stuck in his two front teeth. He screamed then fainted. We heard Mum coming down and ran into our room. 


	3. As George sleeps on

Chapter 3: As George snores on  
  
We, George and I, were in our room for five minutes when he fell asleep again. So, since I had nothing to do I decided to go 'play' with Ron. I ran up into his room to find him doing an essay for school.or writing to Hermione, which ever one I didn't care. I came in. "Hey Ronnikins," I hurried and cast a quick spell on him.to well, your see.when he wasn't looking. "What is it Fred?" I could tell that he was annoyed. "First of all I'm George." "Sorry George." I began laughing. "I was just kidding I am Fred." "What is it!?!" He yelled. "Um.you have something on your nose." "So." Don't you wan to know what it looks like?" I made a mirror appear on each wall. He walked to the nearest one, looked in, and screamed as he saw the spider looking back at him. I began to laugh again. "Sorry let me make it a bit better for you." I made all the walls become mirrors. "There, now isn't that better?" He looked around and ran under to hide under the bed. "Oh, Ron, you have to face your fears." I made his bed turn into a giant spider. I watched him run around for another hour, before I got bored, and made everything go back to normal. Ron fell to the ground out of breathe, when Harry walked in. "What were you two doing?" "Nothing, Harry.right Ron?" I said as I slowly walked out of the room and ran back to mine. I slammed the door closed, and George woke up. "So Fred what where you doing?" "Nothing, George, nothing."  
  
A/N: Now doesn't that make you wonder what your siblings are doing when your asleep? Please review.I'll update when I have 10 reviews! 


	4. The nameless chapter

A/N: I apologize for not doing this in the first chapter, but I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fred looked over at George. 'Oh, to be able to sleep all day again.' he thought as a snot burger begun to form from George's nose. Fred was so bored that he decided to have fun.  
  
Fred pulled out his old address book and flipped through a few pages, until he came to the name of Malfoy, Draco. He smiled as a thought came into his mind.  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write done a letter:  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that we have stopped making your kind of hair gel. As a symbol of our great respect toward our best costumer, we have included a sample of our new brand of gel. Please enjoy. Sincerely, The person who owns the hair gel place.  
  
Fred laughed again; as he put the newest one of his pranks.a gel that makes any blond that puts it on's hair turn greenish brown.  
  
Fred hurried and copied the address down and stock it on his owl and pushed the owl out the window.  
  
Okay, that's chapter two, please review and/or flame my story. 


	5. Prelunch preparations

Chapter 5: Pre-lunch preparations  
  
George finally awoke, with little help from me. Okay, I don't really blame you for not trusting me. I did wake George up, by dropping my phone book on his large head.  
  
"What is it Fred?" George said yawning.  
  
"It's dinner/lunch time." George jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs almost running over Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, what are you two doing?" I asked as some color went into Ginny's face and Harry's face went as red as my hair.  
  
They didn't answer so I just left them.  
  
I finished walking down the stairs and saw George in front of Dad's new 'toy', a muggle thing called a television.  
  
"George, what are you doing?"  
  
He jumped, "Watching a show called.um.Star Trek Deep Space Nine."  
  
"Cool, but." I looked back over and saw some kind of person with huge ears and no hair. I stopped my sentence and sat next to my brother. My mouth opened as I experienced the wonder of Star Trek for the first time.  
  
A/N: Let me guess "It's too short" Well, guess what.I don't care. So if you are still reading please review. 


	6. Lunch time at last

Chapter 6: Lunchtime at last.  
  
I looked over at the clock. "FOOD TIME!"  
  
George looked over at the clock too."IT IS FOOD TIME!!"  
  
My twin was right although he was copying me as always. I ran into the kitchen to see Ginny there making her lunch.  
  
"Hey Gin, Whatca cooking?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"It looks like there is enough there for to people.who is the other serving for." I didn't really have to ask I had seen the way my only sister stared at Harry.  
  
"Um.for you of course."  
  
I smiled this was way to easy. I happily took the larger serving of the wonder spaghetti. It was times like this when it was good that my little sister liked my little brother's best friend.  
  
"Thank you Gin." I said with my mouthful. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Fred."  
  
Just then Harry walked in. Ginny's face reddened.this was going to be good.  
  
A/N: Okay I'm sorry but I've had an author's block for a while and I am trying to over come it. So please read and review. 


	7. The Strange Clocks

A/N: I still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 7-ish, The Strange Clocks.  
  
1:37 read a really weird clock that dad just found.  
  
"Harry," I poked the clock, "What do these numbers mean?"  
  
"Huh," Harry walked out of the kitchen followed closely by Ginny.I could tell that Ginny was going to hurt me. "It's a clock, you loser, it tells the time!"  
  
"No way.you mean it's already 1:38???"  
  
Harry looked at another strange clock on his wrist. "Yup, but I think your clock's a bit slow."  
  
"How can it be slow? It isn't moving!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I mean the time is off." He held up his wrist to my face, "See, it's 2:00."  
  
"WOW! I never knew that Muggles were that advanced." I poked the wrist clock thing. "What's it called?"  
  
"A watch."  
  
I stared at the wrist clock. "Why do I need to watch it?"  
  
"You don't have to watch it you loser.It's called a watch!"  
  
"Oh, um.I think Ginny has something to tell you." Okay, I admit it was a pretty low blow.but at least he wasn't calling me a loser!  
  
"You do, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
'I'm going to kill you, Fred' Ginny mouthed to me then said, "Um.well.I."  
  
Ginny's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Well?" I asked, see I told you this was going to be good.  
  
"Ireallylikeyou."  
  
"What was that Ginny? Maybe you should say it again.and try using separate words.and breathe."  
  
"Harry, I really like you."  
  
"Awww.How sweet!" Ginny glared at me and surprisingly so did Harry. See, I told you that I am mistreated.  
  
"Ginny, listen, I like you too." Harry closed his mouth then opened it again, "But not in the same way I'm afraid, you see I kind of like Cho Chang, you know the Ravenclaw seeker/prefect."  
  
Ginny looked as though she was about to cry. This was great.just wait 'til Harry finds out who Cho is dating. (A/N: It's my fic so you can probably guess that I mean Percy.)  
  
The doorbell rang and I was more than happy to push Harry over on my way to answer it. 


	8. Love at the Burrow

A/N: Woo-hoo Two chapters in the same day! Go me! And I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 8: Love in the burrow.  
  
As I said before the doorbell rang and I ran to the door, "Percy, I think your girlfriend Cho is here." I added Cho on purpose.  
  
I opened the door to see Oliver and Cho.  
  
"Never mind, Perce. Your girlfriend and boyfriend are here." Oliver smacked me. "I mean your best friend."  
  
Percy came running down the stairs just as Harry walked in. Percy went over to kiss Cho. I purposely watched Harry's face. It served him right for breaking my baby sister's heart.  
  
Percy, Cho, and Oliver all walked up the stairs into Percy's room.  
  
I quickly slammed the door and started to walk up the stairs, oh come on like you never spy on your siblings. I was half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I GOT IT!" I yelled pushing Harry over again.  
  
I opened the door to see Bill and a girl with scarlet hair and brownish blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Bill, are you babysitting again?" Bill smacked me across the head see I am so mistreated.  
  
"George, this is my girlfriend Mae."  
  
I tried to fake a hurt voice, "You don't even remember your own brother's name. And after all the years we spent together.I am so hurt."  
  
Mae, I think that's what she said her name was, smacked Bill, "You must be Fred, I'm sorry for Bill's mistake."  
  
"MOM!!!" I yelled. "Bill is here with his girlfriend.and he called me George!" I stopped yelling and looked at Bill and Mae. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you now.Percy has friends over and I need to bug him."  
  
I finally ran up the stairs and started staring into the keyhole. I was there for only a minute when the door flung open hitting me in the face.  
  
"OWIE! That hurt!"  
  
"What are you doing, Fred?" Oliver asked. "I was only walking up the stairs and the door hit me in." I tried to tear up my ears.  
  
"Then why did it hit you in the head?"  
  
"Well, um.how's quidditch going?"  
  
"It's going great! We almost won the championship!"  
  
"That's cool. Do you know that Ron might be the new Keeper."  
  
"Isn't there enough Weasleys on the Quidditch team?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, but I have to go."  
  
"Bye Oliver." 


	9. The Results of Author's block

Chapter 9: The Results of Author's block  
  
As I was recovering from the attack of the killer door, I noticed some strange sounds coming from Ginny's room. I walked over to the door and knocked.  
  
"Ginny, What are you doing?" I asked as the sounds continued.  
  
Ginny didn't answer.  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley, have you and that Harry Potter kissed and made up?"  
  
Ginny still didn't answer.  
  
I flung myself with all my weight against the door. Unfortunately the opened it just as I made contact.I guess I should have seen that coming, but come on, I'm a Weasley Twin remember?  
  
Well, anyway I found my little sister holding hands with some guy that I had never seen before.  
  
"Ginny, who's your friend?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "This is Tom Marvolo Riddle, my boyfriend."  
  
Just then Harry ran into the room. "Go my gosh, you brought back Lord Voldemort in his younger form.you loser.now we are all going to die!"  
  
Tom smiled, "My dear, I don't believe that I have met your friend."  
  
Harry just kept rambling; I could tell that he had one too many surprises for today. But to claim that this nice young man was Lord Voldemort, I mean geez, he looked like he might be Harry's brother, after all they look almost the same!  
  
Harry finally shut up and Ginny smiled and pointed to me, "This is my older brother Fredrick, and this is Harry Potter."  
  
"You don't say.so this is the famous Harry Potter that banished You-Know- Who." Tom answered.  
  
I stared at Harry, "See Harry, he can't be you-know-who because he doesn't even say You-Know-Who's name."  
  
Harry stared at me then ran off to talk to Ron, who was still up in his room with Hermione, who had came through the fireplace when I was making fun of Percy. Oh my goodness, was George and I the only ones with out a 'friend' here?  
  
A/N: Look, I updated. Now click my good friend the purple button, and give me a new friend named a review. Well, I think that next time they are going to go to Diagon Alley. Well, I have homework to do so I'll update within the week.maybe.if I get around to it. 


	10. I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND

A/N: I'm sorry I lied.it's just that I've been studying ever so hard for my AP European Test. But this time I am going to update ASAP.  
  
Chapter 10: I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND!!!  
  
I went down stairs to the family room once Ginny and Tom started snogging.I really wish that my love interest was here.just as I was thinking that the doorbell rang. I ran to the door.  
  
When I opened the door, I saw Lee Jordan there. Jeez, don't call me gay all of a sudden I didn't mean that Lee was my love interest.I mean I am in love with Hermione.wait, in that cause my love interest is here.in my brother's room.well, maybe I should get back to the story.  
  
I had just opened the door to see Lee Jordan. "Hello Lee, how are you?"  
  
"Um.good. And how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You invited me here, remember."  
  
I smiled, George must have invited him.poor me, and now I'm the only one without a friend. "I'm not George, you idiot."  
  
"Oh, is he here?"  
  
"No, I ate him." I said just as George woke up and came downstairs.  
  
"Who did you eat Fred?" George asked between yawns.  
  
"No, one.Lee is here."  
  
Lee and George ran up into our room.and of course I followed, just to have the door slammed in my face. I am so abused.Do I have a sign that says "Abuse me" or something.wait sign.that reminds me of something that I should do.wait, I can't remember what I was just reminded of.but I should go to Diagon Alley to make a new friend!  
  
So, I grabbed some floo powder and yelled out "Diagon Alley." And the next thing I knew I was there. I ran up to some random little girl who was staring at a brand new broomstick.  
  
"Hello," I said. "Will you be my friend?"  
  
The little girl smiled, "Yup! My name is Eat."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.um.Eat, I was talking to the broomstick." I said as I walked into the store.  
  
"I'd like to buy that broom please." I pulled out my wallet (with the money to buy Ron's new robes with.)  
  
The little girl.Eat I think came in and glared at me. "You aren't nice! I think I'm going to set my friends on you. The Dark Lady will not be happy."  
  
A/N: Okay the next chapter is going to be called the coming of the Allgoodguysbutpercyandolivereaters.or .eaters for short and of course there is going to be more Tom, after all I am madly in love with him. I think it's about 4:30-ish in the story. Well remember to Boycott French Whine and not the purple button! 


End file.
